


Another One Bites The Dust

by disfanatic10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Mission Gone Wrong, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfanatic10/pseuds/disfanatic10
Summary: What should have been a simple mission to take down Hydra’s goons turns sour when the goons have more than a few tricks up their sleeves. Fortunately, the Avengers are always there to take care of their Spider-baby.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 78





	Another One Bites The Dust

When Peter got a text in the Avengers group chat, he was overjoyed to see that it wasn't another Thanos meme. (Clint was usually the culprit of these). Instead, it was a text from Tony telling them to suit up and be ready in five. And he had even specified, "The Spider-baby too. This one's an in and out case." It had been a while since he had been called on a case with the entire team. Normally he just stuck to his neighborhood patrols, so he was really ready for some action. 

He threw his suit on and double checked that his web shooters were full. He ran a hand through his hair excitedly. He looked around the room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything when his eyes alighted on his dresser where his inhaler was. Tony had said something about this attack being in a dusty warehouse, but Peter hadn't had an asthma attack since before the bite. He'd be fine, he decided, leaving it there. 

That decided, he ran out the door and down the stairs to the tower and onto the waiting Quinjet. He looked around, making sure he wasn't the last one there, but thankfully he wasn't. Dr. Banner stumbled on after him, holding a small bag. "Peter and Steve, I grabbed your inhalers, just in case." Peter rolled his eyes. It was probably Tony's idea. Tony was like a mother hen, and this had seemingly rubbed off on Bruce. 

They flew out of New York into a small suburb somewhere in Delaware. As they flew, Tony briefed the team. "I've had eyes on this warehouse for a while, there are illegal weapons dealings happening for sure, and we need to take them down before they get even more powerful ones. My scans so far show that there are no weapons fatal to superhumans, but proceed with caution nonetheless. These guys seem to be low level crooks, so we'll take them in a two-part swoop. Cap, Nat, Clint, and I will surround the building, and Peter, Bruce, Bucky, and Wanda will be the calvary. We'll flank em and you guys will finish em off. Everyone good? Okay, let's go."

With that, the back of the plane opened and the four lead guys jumped out, while the others followed behind. They waited until they saw the repulsor flash that was the signal, and then they jumped. Peter, due to his smaller body, landed first, and he quickly leapt onto the window, trusting Bucky to watch his back. They entered together and Peter motioned got Bucky to cover him as he crept toward the one guard still standing alert. As soon as he got close enough, Peter launched his webs around the guy until he crashed to the floor. "Yeah, take that, Mr. Bad guy!" He yelled. But his excitement was quickly dimmed when he saw that the "bad guy" he had just webbed was actually a mannequin. He heard a thump behind him and looked back to see Bucky slumped on the ground, with a very evil looking, definitely not a mannequin bad guy standing over him. 

Immediately, Peter flipped up to the ceiling, knowing that would distract the man. As he flipped, he shot webs at him, hoping to disarm the man of the very scary weapon he was holding. His webs made contact, but a blast from the weapon rendered them limp and useless. "What the hell?" Peter cursed, which was followed by a "Language!" Over the comms from Steve. 

"Can you guys get in here? These guys are impervious to my webs and I'm pretty sure their weapons fall into the category of 'being able to harm superhumans. Bucky's down already."

"Shit. Cap and I are coming as fast as we can, try not to get hit until then."

"I'm trying!" Peter yelped as he barely dodged another blast. He crawled into the shadows of the ceiling, activating Karen's night vision so he could see. He positioned himself right and then dropped directly onto the man's back. "I got hi—arrrghh!" Peter's back arched as waves of pain shot though him. He fell to the floor and curled up, trying to stop the pain. He heard distant noises, but he ignored them. 

Cap and Tony rushed in just as Peter dropped to the floor? "What did you do to my kid?!" Tony screamed at him. 

"Nothing yet," the man replied with an evil grin. "He'll be fine in a few minutes as long as you let me leave unharmed and don't try to follow me."

Tony's mind reeled. He didn't want this asshole to get away, but he had no choice. Not when it came to Peter. "Go." He spat.

The man held something above his head and smashed it down. There was a bright flash of light and then dust spread through the air. Tony and Cap turned away coughing. When the air finally cleared, they both rushed to Peter's side. 

Peter gasped for air. Nothing was getting in. His throat- his lungs. Everything burned. He was coughing, coughing, trying to get anything in, but it was like his airways were sealed off. Blackness pushed at the corners of his vision, and his mind went blank as he gasped for air. He flailed his arms. He was under the building again! He was being trapped and everything would fall on him and he would die! No one was there to save him. 

He distantly felt something part his lips, and then oxygen! Sweet, pure oxygen. He sucked it in greedily, and then slowly sat up with help from Tony. His vision slowly cleared, and he started to speak. But the second he breathed in to say something, the pain returned a hundred fold. He pressed a hand to his chest, scrabbling at the suit in an effort to get it off, get it off! He was gasping and gasping but nothing was getting in. The haze returned to his vision and his entire mind turned to mush. He fell backward and collapsed. 

Tony instantly started yelling. "We need to get him to the QuinJet, now! Avengers, let's get out of here. Cap, you get Bucky. I'm gonna find Bruce!" With that, Tony scooped Peter into his arms bridal style and took off at a run, trying not to panic. "Bruce? Bruce where are you, I need you!" Tony screamed as the team ran on to the jet. Clint had already started the engines when Bruce got on. But it wasn't Bruce, it was the Hulk. Tony cursed. Why did he have to Hulk out!? They need Dr. Banner now, not the Hulk. And he wouldn't be back to normal in time to help Peter.

Strong arms held his shoulders. It was Steve. "You're panicking, you need to calm down so you can help Peter." Tony knew he was right and tried to slow his breathing. Natasha took the spot where Tony had been and felt for a pulse. She shook her head and instantly started CPR. Ever the calm one, she pressed his heart 30 times and gave him 2 breaths. As she did that, Wanda took Tony's phone. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but a few seconds later, Dr. Strange appeared on the ship. He surveyed the situation with an expert eye and gathered Peter in his arms. 

"I'm taking him back to the tower. I'll take care of him," he promised, seeing Tony's panic. 

The wizard teleported back to the Medbay of the tower and ripped Peter's suit off of him. A quick scan by FRIDAY showed him that Peter had been without oxygen for almost 2 minutes, and his heart had already stopped for 29 seconds. Strange readied the defibrillators and shocked the boy, wincing as the limp body jerked. Finally, after several terse seconds, there was a gasp and Strange could feel a weak pulse. He wasted no time in attaching an oxygen cannula to Peter and inserting multiple IV's. He set up monitors to carefully track Peter's heart and breathing, and then took a step back. Peter should be out of danger now that his heart was beating again, but he wouldn't leave until he knew for sure. 

After a few minutes, Tony entered the Medbay and took Peter's hand. After this, he was going to have a long talk with Peter about taking his inhaler everywhere, and also about avoiding evil men with spider-harming dust. But for now, it was enough just to know his Spider-child was alive.


End file.
